Forbidden
by bs13
Summary: AU. Sarah has just became a fledgling. Ethan is the most feared vampire hunter in Whitechappel. What will happen when their lives cross? Can they make a forbidden love work? I re-did this, hope you all like it.
1. I never said I wanted to be one

**I'm sorry I had to redo this. I hope you like it just as much. (I redid this chapter cause it made no sense during when Sarah saw Ethan killing the vampires.) I don't own My babysitters a vampire, people:)**

Sarah stared at the mirror in disbelief. Her fading image barely showed the two red points on her neck.

"Sarah, come on!" Jesse knocked on the bathroom door.

"Go away!" rage filled Sarah's voice.

"I did it for us, Sarah." Jesse's voice was soft and sweet." So we could be together...forever."

"I don't want to spend a second more with you, much less forever!" Sarah opened the door, knocking Jesse backwards.

"Sarah! Don't be so bitter. You love vampires. Remember? All that Dusk stuff?" Jesse reached for her hand, which Sarah denied.

"I never said I wanted to be one!" Sarah stormed to the door. Jesse flashed himself in front of it.

"You're making a mistake." he warned.

"Dating you was the mistake." Sarah snapped. Jesse chuckled, opening the door for her.

"You'll come around. See you soon, my dear fledgling." Jesse grinned. Sarah left as fast as she could, tears clouding her eyes. How could he do this to her?

Meanwhile...

Ethan sank the stake into the tall girl's chest. She hissed, burning away. The vampire next to her cowered, begging for mercy.

"Your kind never shows mercy." was Ethan's hard words as he drove the stake down hard.

Ethan was the most famous vampire hunter in Whitechappel. Of course, only vampires had ever heard of him. And how he despised vampires. A blond girl named Erica had bitten his friend Rory and her fellow vampires tried to get him and his other friend, Benny. Ethan swore he'd get revenge, and well...he planned to do just that. Especially since his new babysitter was supposed to be Erica... Ethan heard a sound, and his eyes met a shocked brunette's. He quickly got out of there, joining the lookout on his little "hunt".

"Nice work." Benny said, impressed. His best friend and partner, Benny had taken down quite a few vampires himself.

"Yeah." Ethan surveyed the scene." I should go home...the new babysitter's coming."

"Erica." Benny nodded knowingly."She's pretty hot."

"She bit Rory!" Ethan said.

"Still. She is still smokin'." Benny grinned, nodding his head.

"I need to go. Bye." Ethan said, turning away.

"Don't leave any evidence!" Benny yelled.

"I never do!" was Ethan's reply. He reached his house and went inside to find his mother waiting.

"Just in time." Mrs. Morgan warned.

"I know." Ethan went upstairs. He sat on his bed, sharpening his stake, waiting for Erica.

Meanwhile...

Sarah glanced around. Why did she become so paranoid? She kept imagining vampires like Jesse, lurking, following... She thought she even heard a hiss. She shook her head, trying to shake the thought away. Then she heard a rustle. Without thinking, she quickened her pace. Then she heard the scream. She saw the pale girl fading into ashes. The other vampire cowering, and the light-skinned boy armed with a dagger killing him as well. She backed away, hearing a twig break. The boy looked her way. She felt her breath get caught. It was none other than Ethan Morgan.

Ethan stared at the shocked brunette. She thinks I'm a killer, was his first reaction. He had seen her before, at school. She was Jesse's girlfriend. Jesse was the leader of a bunch of black-clad kids, one of which was Erica. Of course, they never really noticed Ethan. Typical.

Sarah knew. She knew he was a vampire hunter. Jesse talked about him all the time, always swearing and spitting his name. Sarah only added one and one to make two. Why else would Jesse hate him so much? He had to be doing something. From what she heard, he had a grudge towards Erica. Prying had clued Sarah that Erica had turned his friend. Jesse didn't blame her for it, and Sarah remembered the time she had felt a bit jealous...only for a second or two. As revolting as she found Jesse now, she had liked him once.

Ethan felt himself run. He couldn't let this girl know more than she needed. Sarah watched him go, and turned to run herself. Maybe she could find Erica... she was unaware of the figure following her.

"Ethan!" Mrs. Morgan was yelling, and she paused when she saw her son enter the house."Where were you?"

"Just out." Ethan started upstairs.

"Any word from the babysitter?" Mr. Morgan asked.

"None yet." his wife replied.

"You know, none of this is necessary."Ethan said."I'm capable of watching Jane." His parents ignored his words and entered the family room. Ethan heard a yell from outside, and he turned back and approached the window.

Sarah backed away, her dark eyes meeting the yellow ones.

"You have to join us sometime." Gord, Jesse's right hand man, was nearing her, fangs extended.

"How about never?"Sarah said angrily."You can tell Jesse I am NEVER joining him and he should really go do his own dirty work."

"C'mon, babe." Gord pressed himself against her."It's better than being a worthless human."

"I said no!" Sarah pushed him away. Gord grabbed her arm roughly. Ethan saw this and feeling his sleeve for his handy dagger, threw open the door.

"Leave her alone." Ethan said. Gord looked up and sneered.

"You can't do anything, nerd." he said.

"Maybe you've heard of me, demon. Morgan. Ethan Morgan." Ethan slipped the knife into his palm, nearing him. Gord didn't notice the knife, but he recognized the name.

"Don't think I do." he said calmly, even though fear was in his eyes. Sarah stood, gaping. Ethan gently placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her back.

"I won't let him hurt you." he gave her a lopsided grin, then turned to face Gord."Well then, let's see if this rings a bell." and he drove the dagger in hard. Gord yelled, fading away. Sarah stared in shock. Would he get her next?

"You okay?" Ethan faced the girl.

"Yeah." Sarah began to back away.

"I'm Ethan." the boy offered his hand.

"Sarah." Sarah slowly took it.

A dark figure, flashing fangs. He heard a girl's voice, screaming his name...

Ethan pulled away, perplexed. What just happened? Sarah watched him in concern.

"You're friends with Erica, right?" she heard his voice fill with bitterness.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

"You know where she is? She's supposed to babysit my little sister." Ethan explained. Oh yeah...before Erica was turned, she had planned a babysitting job with the Morgans.

"She...sent me in her place." Sarah said. Hey, if Erica couldn't do it, she had to. Best friends did that kind of stuff.

"Oh. My house...is over here. Come with me." Ethan lead the girl away, head reeling. Erica wasn't going to be there? How could he take his revenge?

"Ethan Morgan, you cannot stay put, can you?" his mom was waiting at the house, his dad right next to her. A satisfied Jane gave him a teasing look.

"I saw the babysitter's replacement outside. She, uh, fell and I went to help her." Ethan lied.

"Oh." his mother looked at the girl before her."Erica couldn't make it?"

"No, she sent me. I'm Sarah." Sarah introduced herself.

"Well, I'm Samantha Morgan." the mother relaxed."And we really need to go. Sorry for rushing out, phone number's on the fridge, don't let Jane up too late. Ross, let's go!" and she dragged her husband out the door.

"Hi."Sarah told the little girl before her."I'm Sarah."

"I'm Jane. Want to play dollies with me?" Jane brightened.

"Um...sure..."Sarah said hesitantly, and Jane eagerly dragged her away. Ethan went upstairs, watching the two leave. That girl was definitely something special...

"Your brother. He seems...nice." Sarah told the eight-year-old.

"He's annoying." was Jane's answer."He's always leaving. And he's got weird friends."

"Right." Sarah nodded.

"Do you like Dusk?" Jane asked.

"Yeah..."Sarah said.

"Finally! Team Jakeward forever!" Jane dragged the babysitter to the TV, eager to have a fellow Dusk fan with her. Sarah only half-watched the movie. Her mind kept wandering to the vampire hunter upstairs. Why didn't she hate him? She feared him a little, she had to admit. But instead, her insides felt like jelly. Like when she used to have a crush on Jesse...

Ethan sat on his bed, using a pocketknife and sharpening a piece of wood that would make a handy stake. His mind wandered to the girl downstairs. She was really pretty. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he didn't know why. Did love at first sight really exist? He wouldn't doubt it did. And the freaky scene he saw when he touched her hand...where had that came from?

"There's something about her." Ethan said aloud, setting the stake next to him.

"There's something about him." Sarah's eyes flickered to the stairs, feeling her heart race pick up. Alone in a house with a vampire hunter. It was kind of scary when she thought of it that way, but at the same time, she felt comforted by the geeky hunter.

**Feel free to review, y'know? :) **


	2. Darn

**Hey! Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'm glad you all like the revised version. I don't own my babysitters a vampire. :) : : :**

Ethan sat on his bed, just sharpening away, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He set down the piece of wood. He opened his text message.

_ElMerloLoco_:hey im outside open ur window

"E!" Benny yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Ethan slowly opened his window, glancing at the tall boy with the striped blue shirt.

"Hey man, just cause your babysitter's gone doesn't mean you can't par-tay!"

"She's still here."Ethan called."Erica sent someone in her place."

"Well I've been knocking, and no one answers!" Benny snapped.

"Benny, it's like eleven at night. Why are you here?" Ethan sighed.

"Answer the stupid door and I'll tell you!" Benny said. Ethan went downstairs. Jane was asleep, sprawled over the couch. Next to her was a sleeping Sarah. He smiled softly and opened the door.

"Asleep on the job? Make sure she's fired." Benny wisecracked whe he noticed the asleep babysitter.

"Focus. You're here because?" Ethan said.

"Grandma's coming back." Benny said.

"Your grandma? Who's been away for like two years?" Ethan said.

"Yeah. She says she has life-changing news for you and me...whatever that means." Benny sighed."And I needed to see if you got vampire Barbie..."

"Well, thanks for stopping by, don't let me keep you." Ethan opened the door.

"Harsh, man. See you." Benny shrugged it off, walking out the door."But when I go, so does the party!"

"Yeah, good luck with that."Ethan laughed. Benny gave him the Star Trek sign and left. Ethan closed the door, and his gaze landed on Sarah. She looked so peaceful...and then he noticed Jane. He could either a) let her sleep on the couch and he would get in trouble, or b) have to carry her upstairs. He sighed, picking her up. He placed her on her bed, then sat down next to the sleeping babysitter. He decided that until his crazy parents came back, she should sleep in his room.

He slipped his arms around her gently, picking her up as well. She stirred slightly, her hands encircling his neck. Ethan smiled. He laid her on his bed, pulling the covers over her before leaving. He felt the need to protect her...like he couldn't lose her. He went back downstairs on the couch, letting his eyelids droop until he dozed off.

"Morning." his mom said when he awoke."It was nice of you to give Sarah your bed. We did run a little late."

"Yeah, you did." Ethan got up, heading upstairs. He bumped into Sarah on the way to his room.

"Oh, sorry." Sarah apologized, moving to the side.

"O-oh, hi." Ethan felt his face turn red. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah." Sarah gave him a slow, careful smile. "Thanks."

"Well, I guess I'll see you?" Ethan offered.

"Yeah. In school." Sarah quickly turned to go. Why wasn't she normal around him? Darn his cute hair...and his adorable smile...and his deep brown eyes...

Ethan watched the girl go, shaking his head to try to snap out of it. He didn't have time for romance. Besides, a friend of Erica's was bound to hate him. Still, he couldn't help but have a small crush on her. Darn her pretty face...and her silky hair...and her beautiful smile...

**Heeeey sexy lady! Gangnam style, anyone? I hope you all liked this...review? Possibly? C'mon, it's my birthday tommorow. Doesn't that count for anything?**


	3. Getting to be friends

**It's my birthday I'll get high if I want to...Yay! It's my birthday today, but here's a gift for you guys! I do not own MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE. Even though I wish I did...here goes...do people even read my notes anymore? I wouldn't either...bum bum be dum bum bum be dum dum...**

"H-hey." the stumbling boy before her said before he dropped his book. Sarah reached for it at the same time he did, and their hands touched.

_Jesse, fangs extended, was staring straight ahead. Once again, he heard his name being called..._

"Are you okay?" Sarah gave Ethan a strange look.

"I'm perfect." Ethan said quickly.

"So...do your parents have news for me? About my job?" Sarah asked.

"N-no, I just...wanted to say...hey." Ethan fumbled. He cursed himself for being so tounge-tied.

"Okay." Sarah nodded, slowly moving away.

"Sarah, so glad you're back." Jesse smiled, coming beside her.

"Go away, Jesse." Sarah snapped. Ethan glanced at the boy, thinking about his strange vision...he could take Jesse down, but he hadn't really had the chance to see him outside school.

"I've missed you" Jesse continued, ignoring her words."It's not too late, you know. You can drink a small little drop of.."

"Shut up." Sarah glared. "I will never be one of you. So get the hell out of my face if you know what's good for you."

"Oh, Sarah." Jesse said calmly. "I'll see you later, then."

"I hope not." Sarah whisked away.

"You better leave her alone." Ethan said before his brain kicked in. He couldn't start a fight at school...vampire hunting was the last thing he wanted his parents to know he did...

"Oh?" Jesse looked over at him, before lazily striding next to him. "I guess you think you're all that, Morgan. But you couldn't take me. "

"Name the place and the time, and I can." Ethan snapped, fingering the familiar dagger in his jacket sleeve.

"How about...here and now?" Jesse smiled smugly. "Can't reveal yourself, can you?"

"Leave Sarah alone." Ethan waved a dagger in his face."Or I will find you."

"I don't know why you waste your time." Jesse laughed. "She is such a tease." That did it. Ethan dove forward with his dagger. Jesse nimbly caught Ethan's arm.

"You don't want trouble with me, Morgan." Jesse hissed. "I'll just make sure I get my revenge on Sarah." He released his arm. "Go on. Strike me." Ethan breathed, hating him so much, but he remembered Sarah.

"This once, Jesse." Ethan said, walking away. "For Sarah." (Hunger games reference!)

"You've been distant." Erica told the walking brunette.

"Sorry. It's been rough." Sarah sighed."And I took your job, by the way. You couldn't at least cancel with the family you were going to babysitt?"

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that. Thanks, Sare. You save me." Erica linked their arms. "Had any blood yet?"

"No." Sarah snapped. Erica didn't press, just said instead,

"Saw you with that Morgan kid. He's a bad one, you know. He hunts us." Erica said.

"I am not a vampire." Sarah said firmly. Erica only glanced at her fuming friend.

"Okay..." Erica trailed off. "Either way, he's trouble. Steer away."

"I babysit him, Erica." Sarah said. "You know, the job you didn't take?"

"That's sad, he needs a babysitter?" Erica laughed. "Just watch your back, Sarah. This guy takes no prisoners." With that, the blond flipped her hair and left.

"So how was the night with the hot babe?" were the first words out of Benny's mouth.

"No way, man. You scored?" Rory said gleefully.

"Shut up, Benny!" Ethan snapped. "No Rory, I didn't. She's Jane's babysitter and that's it."

"Umm hmm." Benny said, grinning foolishly. "So, any plan for blond babe over there?" They swiveled their heads to look at Erica passing by, who mistook their looking as admiration and smirked at them.

"Dude, it's okay. Team V rocks anyway." Rory told Ethan.

"She stole your life from you, Rory!" Ethan exclaimed."I just want to rid the place of them. Who knows who else they'll hurt?" He slammed his locker door, fists clenched.

"Calm down, E." Benny eyed his friend."Did a vamp threaten your sister?"

"No. Her babysitter, actually." Ethan admitted.

"And you dig her babysitter...I knew it!" Benny grinned, recieving a whoop and high-five from Rory.

"No." Ethan answered quickly."But I think we're getting to be friends..."

Jesse strolled easily off school campus, meeting the Vampire council outside.

"You weren't followed?" a gruff voice asked.

"Nope." Jesse said.

"I hear you threatened Ethan Morgan." a vampire said, glancing at the young man. "I have spies around here, Jesse. And I advise you..."

"He can't do anything." Jesse said calmly."He's stuck on our newest fledgling, and, with her help, we can finish him off."

"I sense great power from him." A female vampire countered."We cannot kill him just yet."

"And if we did, vampire hunters would start a war for sure." the gruff-voiced vampire added.

"We have his friend Rory on our side, and that's a bonus." the female vampire said."And the fledgling sounds rather useful. A good way to betray him, and break his heart..."

"Agreed." a vampire piped in. "What is the girl's name?"

Jesse smirked."Her name is Sarah."

**I hope you liked this! Shy Ethan is back! And, of course, cliffhanger. So, yeah...give me a birthday present and review?**


	4. I trust you

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire, or the song "Sexyback".**

"Ethan honey! Sarah's here!" Mrs. Morgan called. Her son set the dagger he had been toying with back into his jacket sleeve, jumping off his bed. He glanced quickly in the mirror. His shirt seemed too casual...and his sweatpants weren't exactly cool. He yanked on a black t-shirt and pulled on a pair of dark jeans, adding his signature leather jacket where he kept his dagger. Ethan frantically pushed his hair over his forehead, trying to make it seem cooler, before he raced downstairs.

Sarah closed the door after Mrs. Morgan, then turned around. She saw the shy vampire hunter going down the stairs. She offered him a smile and he froze, stumbling a few steps. Sarah heard herself giggle. Where did that come from? Jane didn't bother to look in her brother's direction.

"Can we finish seeing that Dusk movie?" Jane begged.

"Sure. I'll make popcorn." Sarah started to the kitchen, but she turned briefely. "Want to join us, Ethan?"

"Sure." Ethan said agreed, following the babysitter. "I need to,um, talk to you."

"If it's about Erica...I know. She...told me." Sarah said.

"No. I just wanted to know if you were still with Jesse." Ethan said. Sarah froze in her tracks.

"N-no. Why?" Sarah tried to act calm. Ethan made no comment, he just continued talking.

"I just wanted to. I mean, that guy's a jerk." Ethan smiled shyly. "And you're... you."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sarah smiled back, placing the popcorn bag into the microwave.

"Did you know he was a vampire?" Ethan asked. Sarah busied herself punching the popcorn button, her palms sweating. If she said yes, would he suspect anything?

"Well...I kind of...guessed." Sarah lied.

"And that's why you left him." Ethan stated.

"Y-yeah." Sarah laughed nervously. "Now let's get to that movie..."

...

"Benny Weir, open this door!" a voice yelled from outside. Benny glanced over at the door, hands still clutching the video game controller and his mouth full of marshmallows.

"Mhmmff..." Benny tried to talk. The door handle turned and a mad old woman faced him. Benny swallowed hard.

"Grandma! You're early." Benny paused his game.

"I need to talk to you, Benny. And your friend. Where is he?" Grandma Weir said seriously. Benny glanced at his grandma in surprise.

"At home, with his babe-o-sitt...I mean babysitter." Benny said.

"He needs to be here." his grandma said.

"I'll call him, then." Benny pulled out his cell phone, still sending cautious looks at his grandma.

...

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think you're special, what's behind your back?_

_So turn around and I'll pick up the slack..._

"Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake sounded from Ethan's pocket during the movie. Sarah watched in amusement as Ethan fumbled for it, mumbling about "Stupid Benny, changing my ringtone".

"Benny!" he snapped. "Why'd you change my ringtone?"

"Look, can you just come over now? Please?" Benny said."Grandma wants to see you."

"Um...sure." Ethan said, glancing at his phone, wondering if he heard correctly. "I'll be right there."

"Great." Benny hung up. Ethan slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Sarah, I need to go to Benny's." Ethan said, standing up.

"Do I need to tell your parents or something?" Sarah stood up as well.

"No, no." Ethan assured the girl.

"Can we come? Benny owes me five bucks." Jane lept up eagerly.

"Well, uh, sure...?" Ethan hesitated. Jane glanced at Sarah.

"Okay, I guess so." Sarah shrugged. "But not too long..." Jane grinned, pulling her babysitter to the door.

...

"Grandma, just tell me now." Benny begged. His grandma ignored him, going to the door and opening it before the dark-skinned brunette outside had a chance to.

"Come in." Grandma Weir said. She glanced at Sarah with a look of dread in her eyes. "You stay out here, dear." Sarah glanced at Ethan worriedly

"It's okay, she's Jane's babysitter." Ethan explained.

"I will speak to her seperately. Go in." Grandma Weir ignored Ethan's assurance. Ethan glanced apologetically at Sarah before going.

"Um, so, what do you need to tell me?" Sarah asked when they were alone. Grandma Weir closed the door, facing the girl.

"You are a fledgling." she said at last. "Do you want to harm these boys?"

"I never wanted to be a fledging, trust me!" Sarah cried. "I'm just babysitting. I won't become a vampire as long as I'm still half-human."

"You know these boys would kill you in a second if they knew." Grandma Weir said.

"Please don't tell them." Sarah begged.

"I trust you." Grandma Weir said finally. "I have tried to convince my grandson to leave this behind for a while, but I sense a darkness approaching. I'm afraid WhiteChappel needs their help. But for you, my dear, let's keep this between us for now."

"Thank you." Sarah said gratefully. Grandma Weir opened the door, invited her in, and the two joined the others.

"Is...everything okay?" Ethan asked.

"Defenitely." Sarah answered quickly. Ethan looked unsure, and opened his mouth to ask a question, but Benny's grandma held out a hand to stop him.

"Boys." she said seriously. "I have news for you. I am an Earth Priestess."

"Cool." Benny nodded. "A what now?"

"It is similar to a witch, but without a witch's dark intentions." Grandma continued. "Benny, you are a spell caster." She handed him an old book. "This will help guide you, because you can cast spells and make potions."

"Sweet!" Benny flipped the book open, coughing when a cloud of dust flew out.

"Ethan. You are a Seer." Grandma Weir said.

"Which means what exactly?" Ethan asked.

"You see visions through touch." Grandma Weir said.

"I think that's been happening." Ethan admitted.

"Listen, boys." Grandma Weir faced the two of them. "There is a dark force coming. And I think the vampires are involved. "She picked up a bag from the couch. "I know you two are hunters. These might come in handy." Benny pulled a few daggers from the bag.

"Awesome!" he declared, striking some fighting poses with them. Ethan licked his lips nervously.

"Thanks." he said uncertainly. "For the warning and stuff."

"Good luck, boys." Grandma Weir said. "And to you, my dear." she told Sarah. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for my siesta." and she flounced away.

"Why is she telling you good luck?" Ethan turned to Sarah.

"Who knows?" Sarah said nervously. The three teens went silent, digesting all Benny's grandma had said.

"Um, hello? I need my money?" Jane said, breaking the silence. Sarah smiled. Ethan chuckled. Benny groaned, heading up the stairs, while Jane watched him triumphantly.

**Not my best, but...please review?**


	5. You never loved me

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire, or I wouldn't be here. I'd be filming Season 3, obviously.**

The brunette accepted her pay with a smile, waving and parting from the house. A pale boy in black watched her go, and followed.

"Sarah..." Jesse flashed to her side, smiling.

"Back away." Sarah warned.

"Relax..." Jesse chuckled, walking besides her. "It has nothing to do with me. I'm just the messenger boy."

"For?" Sarah prompted.

"The vampire council wants to see you." Jesse said. "And they're not ones to keep waiting."

"I don't care." Sarah turned to walk a different direction.

"Sarah." Jesse laid a hand on her arm. "I wouldn't lie to you. You know that." He looked so sincere, so sweet and loving. But Sarah didn't know anymore..."I don't want them to force you to go. They might hurt you. And I can't let that happen to you... Sarah, I still love you." The last five words snapped her out of her daze.

"I'll go see the stupid council." Sarah said through gritted teeth. "But you never loved me, and you know that. So go away." that being said, the brokenhearted fledgling flashed away.

...

"We need your help, dear girl." a male vampire said. "For times are getting harsh with our enemies and such."

"What are we talking about here?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"The vampire hunters, of course. They're out of line." he continued.

"And how can I help?" Sarah asked.

"You have infiltrated their side." the female vampire said. "And we need you to capture that boy's attention. Make him believe you're pure, and we'll take care of the rest."

"He's not a bad guy." Sarah insisted. "Please, the last thing you want is a war!"

"Perhaps the girl speaks truth." the first man said. "We must leave him alone. But you, my dear, must try to make him change his violent ways...by talking."

"And no one will hurt him." Sarah stated.

"We give you our word." the last vampire said. Sarah glanced around at them, and at Jesse.

"Okay." she said at last. "I can try."

...

"Sarah, you agreed to turn him?" Erica said, shocked.

"No, I agreed to try to convince him otherwise." Sarah explained.

"That sucks. He smells divine..."Erica flashed fangs.

"Erica! Put those away." Sarah snapped.

"Calm it, Sarah." Erica laughed. "Don't look now, but...the guy's staring."

"What?" Sarah turned, her eyes meeting Ethan's. He blushed and quickly turned away.

"He likes you..." Erica said.

"No he doesn't. Remember? Fledgling?" Sarah sighed, closing her locker door.

"I think you like him back." Erica teased.

"You're crazy." Sarah concluded.

"Dating advice? Don't date geeks." Erica warned. "Disaster every time. Promised."

"What, you have experience?" Sarah laughed.

"Shut up. I learned my lesson. Always be hot, never not." Erica spotted her jock boyfriend of the week. "Bye Sarah!" with that, she turned and left.

...

Erica sat in her chemistry class, drumming her fingers on the desk while her four-eyed partner struggled to do the work by himself.

"Alright class, that's enough." the teacher said. "I will partner you with different partners this time, for another lab..." Erica's partner sighed in relief. Erica shot him a look.

"So here we go...Claudia with Jake...Mindy with Jessica...Hunter with Fern... Erica with Benny..." the teacher read off a list.

"What?!" both Benny and Erica exploded.

"She doesn't do anything!" Benny insisted as Erica said at the same time,

"He's annoying!"

"The decision is final." said the annoyed teacher,and he continued. When he was finished, he instructed the new partners to sit together.

"Move aside, airhead." Benny snapped, slamming his notebooks on the lab station desk.

"Watch it, dork." Erica snapped.

"Let's make one thing clear here, Erica." Benny said. "I may have liked you at one point...one very far, far away point... but I want you to remember, this is temporary, so deal with it."

"And I want you to get this." Erica faced the boy. "We...are partners. Never anything other. Not friends, and especially not a couple."

"Like I'd want to be with you, vampire." Benny mumbled under his breath.

"Like I want to be with you, hunter!" Erica yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"No, no, no. Hunter should be with Fern. You should be with Benny." the teacher didn't look up from his papers. The class laughed.

"I- guess I got his name mixed up." Erica apologized while Benny doubled over in laughter. "Shut. Up." she said through her teeth.

"Classic, real classic." Benny chuckled. "What can I call you, then?" Erica ignored him as he continued to laugh.

...

"Ethan, can I talk to you?" Sarah approached the boy at his locker.

"Oh. Hey Sarah." Ethan smiled. "What's up?"

"Do you ever, like...I dunno...not kill a vampire?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, uh...no?" Ethan tried to remember. "Is this...about Erica?"

"Kind of." Sarah said.

"I don't want to be mean, Sarah, but...she's evil. A demon." Ethan shrugged.

"What if the vampire didn't want that life?" Sarah blurted. "What if the vampire was turned without consent and was forced to live a life they didn't want?"

"Wouldn't they be happy not to live, then?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Just imagine it was you." Sarah said. "And you were bitten by...I don't know... your girlfriend, because she wanted you to be with her. Do you really deserve to die?" Sarah stared at him expectantly.

"I guess I never thought of that." Ethan admitted. "But you have a point..."

"Ethan! Hey!" Rory ran to his friend's side. "I saw the coolest...hey, do I know you?" He asked Sarah.

"No." Sarah said.

"I just thought...I saw you at one of those vampire parties..." Rory said.

"That's crazy, I'm not a vampire." Sarah said.

"Hmm...well, do you want to be one? Cause you could be there for that...or, I know! You were tricked! I was tricked, but it's cool now. So are you a fledgling?" Rory turned to the girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah said, trying to keep her cool.

"Rory." Ethan slapped his arm. "Leave her alone."

"My bad..." Rory shrugged. "You just seem really familiar..." Sarah tried to breathe. Ethan shot Rory a look. Rory shrugged, saw Benny, and took off.

...

"Sarah tried talking to me about hunting. Is that good?" Ethan asked Benny back at Ethan's house.

"The female mind is a complex puzzle, my friend. One we will never understand." Benny declared.

"I still should get back to her on it." Ethan said uncertainly.

"C'mon, Ethan!" Benny groaned. "If there's one thing I learned from my experience with girls..."

"You mean the being turned down part, or the not having a chance part?" EThan asked.

"The point is." Benny ignored Ethan's words,"You can never get anywhere by talking to them."

"Fair enough." Ethan shrugged.

"So that's where the lip action takes in." Benny grinned, clicking his tongue and wiggling his eyebrows.

" Benny!" Ethan said.

"I mean kissing! Not any other actions you can perform with your lips! That sounds wrong...wait, let me rephrase..." Benny fumbled for words.

"Can we forget this conversation, please?" Ethan said, blushing.

"Done." Benny agreed.

**Yes, Ethan might start to suspect things...or will he? I don't even know...Is it weird I'm imagining this in one of those professional voices for like a wrestling match or whatever? Yep, I am a bit strange...please review?**


	6. Biology

**Heeeey sexy lady! (Sorry, I was hearing that) I don't own My babysitters a vampire. Or gangnam style. Or anything I really want to own, like "Roman Reloaded". Sorry I haven't updated. I had writer's block. Hopefully you'll all forgive my poorly-written chapter...**

Rory was walking down the hallway, searching for his friends. When he saw Benny, talking to that vampire babe Erica, (or more like arguing) he took off towards them. Unfortunately, his foot got hooked around someone's petite leg, causing them both to fall.

"Ow!" a female voice yelped when he crashed into her.

"SORRY!" Rory cowered. "Don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" the girl laughed. "It's okay. I should've been paying attention." Rory slowly glanced at her. She had flowing blond hair, and dark eyes. An apologetic smile made her face shine. "Hey...you're Rory, right?"

"Yeah." Rory slowly got up, offering his hand to the girl. "And you're...um..."

"Della." the girl smiled, accepting his hand. "I'm in your biology class."

"Biology...yeah..."Rory smiled goofily.

"See you around, Rory." Della smiled again, walking away. Rory stared after her, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

"Yes!" Rory cheered when she was gone. "A girl knows my name!"

...

"I told you, I don't know!" Erica snapped at the brunette beside her.

"It was my favorite pencil, and it disappeared when I was with you!" Benny said, not caring much for the pencil but outraged she would steal from him.

"You're stupid." Erica said. "I have to go."

"You're lucky." Benny spat, turning to go. "If you weren't so...intriguing, I would have let Ethan kill you a long time ago." Erica watched him go, mouth open. What had just happened? The blond turned away, spotting Sarah at her locker, and walked over to join her.

"Hey." Sarah greeted her friend. "What happened to "be careful of hunters" and stuff?" She smiled teasingly at Erica, watching Benny's fading figure.

"He accused me of pencil robbery. Oh, I'm so scared!" Erica rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's your geek that calls the shots anyway."

"He is not "my geek", okay?" Sarah blushed.

"Oh, Sarah!" Erica groaned. "You're seriously falling for that guy?"

"Erica, you already know. If he finds out who I am...what I am...he'll kill me. There's no way I can fall for him." Sarah sighed.

"Speaking of the dork...you babysitting tonight?" Erica asked.

"Yeah." Sarah shrugged. "So please, don't drain anyone tonight when I leave. It's just gross."

"You think of it as disgusting, but I think of it as...dinner." Erica pursed her lips. "Why do you need to tell me this every time?"

"Okay, okay." Sarah shook her head with a sigh. "Just...you be careful too. They already know who you are."

"I know." Erica gazed in the direction Benny had went. "I already know."

...

"Hey Jane." Sarah greeted the eight-year-old who answered the door. "Where's your parents?"

"Sarah, thank you!" Mrs. Morgan sighed, dragging her husband. "Sorry, Ross is making us late!"

"No problem." Sarah watched as the couple left, then turned back to Jane. "What do you feel like doing, Jane?"

"I want to talk." Jane replied. "I need to tell you something."

"Is it about a boy?" Sarah smiled down at the girl.

"Ew." Jane said. "Well yeah, kind of...but I still say, the male generation has sunken, cause he hardly counts as a boy." She led her babysitter to the couch.

"Okay, tell me." Sarah said.

"Wait." Jane held a finger. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Sarah smiled.

"So you're not dating Ethan?" Jane asked.

"No, we're just friends." Sarah said quickly.

"Hm..." Jane smiled mischievously. "Guess what? My brother likes you!"

"What? No he doesn't." Sarah laughed nervously.

"ETHAN LOVES SARAH! ETHAN LOVES SARAH!" Jane chanted.

"JANE!" Ethan yelled from upstairs. "If you don't stop, I'll-I'll-tickle you!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Jane called back. Ethan came downstairs, red-faced, as Jane continued her chant. "ETHAN LOVES SARAH! ETHAN LOVES SARAH!"

"Jane, you little rodent!" Ethan picked up his little sister, causing her to squeal, and tossed her in the air.

"ETHAN! Stop!" Jane was laughing.

"Will you stop?" Ethan called, laughing as well.

"Yes!" she shouted, and Ethan set her down.

"Go watch TV." he said, and Jane winked at Sarah and left. "Sorry, Sarah. She's...crazy. She just wanted to, uh...get back at me. Yeah. For, um...calling her a name." Ethan was turning redder by the second, running his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"Oh." Sarah smiled softly. Ethan blushed harder.

"So, uh...I figured we could talk." Ethan said quickly. "I mean, what you said last time. About...vampires."

"I get why you want to kill Erica." Sarah sighed. "But...Rory seems...kind of happy, and I think..."

"I'm not going to kill Erica." Ethan said suddenly.

"You aren't?" Sarah said in surprise.

"No." Ethan said. "It's too risky. The vampires will start a war for sure. And you know we need to wait for this...darkness Benny's grandma is sensing."

"What's your plan?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." Ethan said. "But we might need eyes inside, and luckily we have Rory..."

...

Rory crouched outside the meeting place, a headset around his head.

"Now that I have the Cubile Animus." Jesse was saying. "It will all fall in place." other voices murmured in agreement.

"He's saying something about Cuban animals." Rory whispered through the headset.

"Rory, are you sure?" Ethan's voice crackled through it.

"I think so. I dunno." Rory said.

"Rory!" this was Benny's voice.

"Sorry! I'll get closer." Rory said.

"I lost several followers that day." Jesse said. "And now I have finally found a way to get them back." There was cheers at this.

"He's trying to get his followers back." Rory said.

"Followers?" Ethan said.

"Yeah. But I can't really hear the rest, but-" Rory was cut off as a circle of vampire exited the room, eyeing Rory.

"Who're you talking to?" one laughed, fangs extended.

"I-uh..."Rory removed his headset.

"Rory? You there?" Ethan asked.

"Relax, guys." Jesse emerged from the room. "He's one of us."

"Hey...fellow...um...vampire ninja." Rory stammered.

"Don't be afraid." Jesse grinned. "I don't bite...my own kind. Come join us. I think it would make a rather...fine impression on you."

"Sounds...great." Rory slowly followed the vampires into their meeting, wondering what he got himself into.

**Hey readers! I would really like to hear your thoughts on the chapter. So, please review? And to all my reviewers from the last chapter: thanks so much BrookeEqualsawesome, TeamEthanMorgan(I did it right this time, LOL) and ComentsGalore7777. You guys are great! And yes, some Rella right here:) And don't you guys just LOVE Jane?**


	7. I don't plan to

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. One can only wish... (And, by the way, this chapter's dedicated to TeamEthanMorgan and Brooke equals awesome. Hope you guys liked it!) And note, the chapter's longer...I think. If you're disappointed, tell me!**

"Where's Rory?" Ethan muttered, shaking the headset. "Benny, do you hear anything?"

"Nope." Benny replied. "Should I?" Ethan glared hard at him. "What are you doing?" Benny asked.

"Shooting imaginary laser beams at your head." Ethan replied.

"Whoa. Dude, stop." Benny complained under the fierce stare.

"You guys are weird." Jane remarked from the couch, where she was eating popcorn. There was a click on the door, and Mrs. and Mr. Morgan walked in.

"How where they, Sarah?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Great." Sarah said, standing up from the couch.

"Don't you mean how was Jane?" Ethan grumbled, embarrassed. His mother, ignoring him, handed Sarah her pay.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"See, even your mom can ask her out. Why can't you?" Benny teased. Ethan wordlessly smacked his arm as Mrs. Morgan continued, "We would love it if you came to babysit."

"Sure." Sarah walked to the door. "Bye..."

"Bye." Jane said, not looking up from the TV screen.

"See ya, babe." Benny winked, trying to act smooth. Ethan smacked his arm again.

"Bye, Sarah." Ethan grinned, a faint blush spreading over his neck. Sarah smiled back and left.

"I see ya, player!" Benny raised a hand to him. Ethan rolled his eyes and pushed Benny off his chair.

...

Erica stopped in her tracks, glancing suspiciously behind her. When nothing was there, she continued to walk. Someone's voice drifted to her ears.

"Who's there?" Erica demanded. Winds rustling the leaves was her only answer. "I know someone's there! Rory, if it's you, stop stalking me!"

A hand suddenly clamped over her mouth. Two guys grabbed her arms.

"We got her." one guy said, satisfied. "Ethan will deal with you, demon." Erica tried to struggle, her eyes already flashing yellow.

"I wouldn't do that." another guy said calmly, pressing a garlic bulb to her wrist in warning. Erica's face clenched with hurt.

"I'm going to let go of her mouth." the first guy said. "Keep the garlic and holy water ready." He did as he said, causing Erica to lash her fangs out, but the guys kept a firm hold on her wrists, pressing garlic to them so she wouldn't use her vampire strength to escape.

"Let. Me. Go!" Erica struggled.

"No can do, princess." the second guy smirked. "We need something from you. Something you stole."

"I didn't steal anything, you bastards." Erica snarled.

"That's a lie." the third guy threw in. "You stole a life."

...

Sarah was leaving the Morgan household when Jesse flashed up beside her.

"You couldn't do it, could you." Jesse was angry. "The council trusted you, and you refused!"

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Erica was captured by friends of your silly boyfriend." Jesse spat. "And now the council wants war."

"First, he's not my boyfriend. Second, why would he? He said he wouldn't kill Erica." Sarah crossed her arms.

"And you believed him." Jesse snapped.

"Ethan's not a bad guy." Sarah said softly.

"Well now you have to forget him." Jesse's words were hard. "The council doesn't want any of us befriending any of them. Count yourself lucky to be on our side."

"War? Really?" Sarah said, not believing it.

"Some vampires went after Ethan." Jesse said. "We're making it official." before Sarah could say anything, he flashed away. Sarah watched him go. I thought he loved the fight between them, she thought. Why is he so angry?

...

"Ethan, get the door, will you?" Mrs. Morgan asked as the doorbell rang. Ethan opened the door, coming face-to-face with a female vampire.

"Can I help you?" Ethan asked, not realizing she was a vampire.

"You're Ethan Morgan, right?" the vampire asked.

"Yeah." Ethan said.

"Good." the girl smiled, showing her fangs. Ethan reached for his dagger, but she already had grabbed his arms behind his back and flashed away.

"Ethan, who was it?" Mrs. Morgan called. When there was no answer, she went to see. "Jane, did he leave?"

"Probably." her daughter shrugged. "I bet it was Benny or someone."

"Okay..." Mrs. Morgan said, retreating to the kitchen, already planning how she was going to punish her son for leaving without permission.

...

"Ethan Morgan. You have wronged our kind many times." Anastasia said, facing the boy. "And you deserve to be killed." Ethan glanced over the row of pale, serious elders.

"I'm not scared of you." Ethan said, reaching for his dagger, but found to his surprise it was gone.

"We took it, so you wouldn't try any funny business." Anastasia said. "We will release you only when this is finalized. We want war."

"War?" Ethan said, horrified. "But I've stopped with-"

"Enough." Anastasia's eyes went yellow temporarily. "You ordered your friends to take Erica."

"What? No, I didn't." Ethan said.

"She was captured." Anastasia repeated. "And now we're telling you. We. Declare. A. War." Ethan stared in horror. Several vampires hissed in agreement.

"Fine. You want a war, you've got one." Ethan snapped. "Now let me go, and give me back my dagger."

"We will let you go." Anastasia agreed. "But the dagger stays here. No funny business. The war starts until tomorrow, and you must agree with our terms."

"This isn't a game, you know." Ethan said, "This sounds like it's all a game. Real war-"

"Do you want a 'real' war, boy?" Anastasia spat. "Because we can kill you right now. On this very spot. But being a council, we sort out our problems much more...carefully." Ethan stayed silent. "You release Erica before tomorrow. And no funny business until then. Also, you cannot make alliances with anyone...that includes Rory and the newest fledgling."

"Where's Rory?" Ethan demanded. "I know you have him. And who's the newest fledgling?"

"You tried to turn Rory against us." Anastasia said. "And now he will be against you. Consider this, hunter, and release Erica."

"I don't have Erica." Ethan argued. "I did try to kill her, but I wanted to avoid a war...tell me, who is the fledgling?"

"It's too late now. You've killed the last vampire, Ethan Morgan." Anastasia snarled. "Now leave." Two vampires grabbed his arms and dragged Ethan out before he could say anything more about the 'newest fledgling'.

...

"E! You're okay!" Benny cried when Ethan showed up at his house.

"Okay? How did you know?" Ethan asked.

"Your mom called to tell you to come home, but you weren't here. She's frantic." Benny explained, taking a bite out of a slice of pizza.

"The vampire council took me in. We're kind of in a war, starting tomorrow." Ethan said sheepishly.

"So we weren't in war before?" Benny said, concentrating on his pepperoni.

"We are now." Ethan said gravely. "Now I need you to tell me something. It's about Erica..."

"Erica? Is this a random moment?" Benny asked nervously, remembering his words: 'If you weren't so...intriguing, I would've let Ethan kill you by now.'

"Did you capture her?" Ethan asked.

"No." Benny replied. "Someone did?"

"The council said so. Will you find out who?" Ethan asked.

"Sure thing, buddy." Benny replied. Ethan smiled.

"Thanks. I should go home, now.." Ethan hesitated.

"Before your mom kills you even more than she planned to." Benny finished.

"Thank you, Benny." Ethan said sarcastically before leaving. Benny watched him go before springing into action and heading off to look for Erica.

...

Erica stared, in horror, at the boys playing video games. For one, they sucked. Two...it was a vampire-killing game.

"Who sent you? Tell me!" Erica demanded.

"Oh, shut up, vampire!" one guy yelled, smacking a button on the control repeatedly.

"Was it Ethan or not?" Erica said, mad.

"No." another guy said, and the first guy smacked his head.

"Maybe, bloodsucker. Now shut your mouth!" the first guy said.

"Hold on, Benny's here." the third guy piped in.

"What's he want?" the second guy asked.

"Guys, you have Erica?" Benny said, surprised.

"Yeah, man!" the third guy said. "Ethan will be glad, huh?"

"Let her go." Benny said.

"What? But we-" the second guy began.

"Let her go, guys. Ethan's orders." Benny said.

"Whatever." the first guy mumbled. They removed the garlic bulbs tied to the string around Erica's hands.

"Go on now, demon." the second guy taunted.

"Well, I don't know about that." Erica hissed. "I'm feeling kind of hungry..."

"Unless you want to live, you should go." Benny cut her off. Erica shot him a look.

"I leave when I want to." Erica snapped.

"Good. That would be...now." Benny slung her arm around his shoulders, and picked her up, bridal-style. Erica was so surprised she didn't resist. When they had left the house they were in, Erica turned to Benny, struggling suddenly.

"Let me go, dork!" Erica snapped. Benny set her down.

"You realize I saved your life, right?" Benny smirked.

"You realize I can take your life, right?" Erica crossed her arms.

"Man, you're bitter." Benny remarked. "The council ordered that you be released, okay?"

"The council?" Erica echoed.

"We're at war." Benny said. "Officially tomorrow."

"So they didn't want you to have an advantage." Erica said, satisfied.

"Well, that, and they hate Ethan." Benny said. "And since we're probably going to be banned to talk...I just need to remind you how much I hate you." A taunting grin spread over his face.

"Oh, is that true?" a similar smile graced Erica's face. "Is that why you find me intriguing?" Benny turned red.

"Uh..." Benny was speechless. "I was kidding. As if I'd ever like you..."

"Whatever. I'm going." Erica rolled her eyes. "I hate you, too, Benny. Are we done here?" Benny rubbed the back of his neck, disappointed eyes flicking to the ground.

"Uh-huh. Later." Benny walked away, hands stuffed into his pockets. Erica took a deep breath and walked away as well, ignoring the pang in her chest.

...

"Did you find her?" Ethan asked when Benny showed up at his house.

"Yeah." Benny said, walking inside.

"You seem kind of...upset." Ethan remarked.

"You know I used to like Erica." Benny blurted. "When she was, you know...nerdy."

"I remember. She was the 'Princess Lea to your Han Solo' or something." Ethan chuckled at the memory.

"I think I still like her." Benny admitted. When Ethan didn't say anything, he continued: "E, I know you're mad. You don't like her. And I hate her for turning Rory. But I overlook it. You would too, if you loved her."

"I don't hate her." Ethan said, quietly. "If you like her, then I respect that."

"It's too late, anyhow. War and all." Benny shrugged. "So how was the council? Creepy? Scary? Ugly? All three?"

"Intimidating, that's for sure." Ethan shrugged. "They said something, about Rory. They said he'd be against us now or something..."

"Mind control. Nice." Benny nodded. Ethan shot him a confused look. "I mean-this totally sucks."

"And they mentioned something...about a fledgling they think we've been in contact with.." Ethan said.

"What's a fledgling?" Benny wrinkled his nose.

"Remember? When Rory was a fledgling?" Ethan said. Benny still looked confused.

"Basically, a half-vampire. They're still half-human until they drink blood." Ethan explained.

"We don't know any fledglings, do we?" Benny asked, confused.

"I don't think so. Do we?" Ethan asked.

"Maybe that one girl in our English class.." Benny began.

"No, Benny." Ethan sighed. "They're trying to mess with our minds. Let's ignore it, okay?" Benny shrugged, already forgetting it as he began to raid Ethan's fridge.

"So, about this war." Ethan hesitated. "Do you think we're ready?"

"This is totally the darkness Grandma was talking about." Benny assured his best friend. "It's nothing we haven't faced before."

"What about the thing Rory was talking about?" Ethan asked. "You know, about Jesse and his followers or something?"

"I'm sure it's nothing." Benny said, taking a bagful of marshmallows from Ethan's pantry. "Jesse's playing it all. I bet it was fake info he was feeding us."

"Okay..." Ethan said, trying to place it out of his mind...

"And you know we can't show mercy, Ethan." Benny said.

"I don't plan to." Ethan replied.

**Dun dun dun...this is me being stupid...so I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! And to everyone who's reading, thanks for taking the time to do so! But thanking more deeply those who took the time to review last chapter: you guys, thank you. You are the world to me! SO thank you to: Brooke equals awesome, you are always so helpful and kind about it! Thank you! And TeamEthanMorgan, you have reviewed so much, I thank you so, so much. You're always so sweet in your reviews, too! So thank you guys, this chapter is dedicated to you two! And if my loyal readers have time, I would love if you reviewed!**


	8. A secret

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. I now own a headache though, because my friend who I won't name...(Tamara)...smacked me with my books...messed up. She got mad at me for hearing dirty music. Nicki Minaj is not dirty! Well, not some of her songs...maybe Beez in the trap, but...well, that's what I was hearing...anyway, on to my chapter!**

Sarah placed her phone on her dresser with a sigh. Why won't you answer, Erica? she thought. Suddenly there was a tapping on the window. Sarah pulled the curtains back to see Erica. She hurriedly let her in.

"I tried calling you." Sarah said. "Where have you been?"

"Captured by dorks." Erica grumbled. "And they sucked at video games. Seriously, I bet my grandma could beat them."

"So it's true? Ethan captured you?" Sarah said, horrified.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me if Ethan told them to capture me." Erica said. "And, when did this war happen? Because-"

"I don't know." Sarah sighed. "But I need to talk to Ethan."

"Sarah. You're a fledgling, remember? You can't talk to the hunters." Erica said. "It's dangerous-plus, the council won't like it. They'll probably punish you."

"Like I care!" Sarah said. ""Look, Erica, we're just going to talk. Besides...he doesn't know ...what I am."

"That could be a problem." Erica said.

"I know." Sarah sighed.

* * *

"Did Sarah say she would babysit today?" Mrs. Morgan asked, checking her watch. 7:00 p.m. "Maybe she forgot?"

"Who knows." Ethan said, as he sat on the couch, sketching. He wasn't in a hurry for her to come-the war was official today. Today all hell would break loose. He paused to contemplate his work-he was sketching a girl. Well, not any girl, but Sarah.

"Whatcha doing?" Jane jumped on the couch beside him. Blushing, Ethan turned over the paper.

"Nothing." was his quick reply.

"It's something." Jane mocked.

"Jane, leave your brother alone." Mrs. Morgan sighed as the doorbell rang. She hurried to answer it.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Morgan." Sarah said. "I totally lost track of time, and-"

"It's all right, dear. I'm just glad you came." Mrs. Morgan said. "Ross and I won't be long-maybe about three hours?"

"Okay." Sarah said.

"You know the drill." Mrs. Morgan smiled. "See you later!" When Sarah was left there, she turned to her charges.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sarah offered.

"Let's see Ethan draw." Jane teased. Ethan turned red.

"No. I'm going to be upstairs." Ethan hurried upstairs, unknowingly leaving his drawing on the couch. Eagerly, Jane picked it up, but she placed it aside in disappointment. Sarah picked it up and her breath got stuck in her throat. Since her turning, she hadn't seen her reflection in forever. And to see herself on that paper shocked her. Did it mean anything? Did...she mean anything to Ethan?

From his room, Ethan glanced outside. The moon outside was full. No wonder the council wanted to wait until today, he thought darkly. Downstairs, Sarah felt it. As a fledgling, she always had urges. But she always managed to satisfy them with animal blood. But this urge was much stronger-most likely the effect of the full moon.

"Are you okay?" Jane stared at her babysitter in concern, seeing Sarah's face cringe in pain.

"I-I need to use the bathroom." Sarah mumbled, avoiding talking to Jane directly in case her fangs decided to grace her with their presence. Sarah closed the door behind her, sinking to her knees. She felt unbearably weak...

"ETHAN! Sarah and I saw your drawing!" Jane yelled up to Ethan, who felt his blood get cold. He ran downstairs.

"That was nothing! I mean, it was..." Ethan trailed off. "Where's Sarah?"

"The bathroom. She looked like she wanted to hurl." Jane said. Concerned, Ethan neared the bathroom door. He knocked slightly, but instead the door-which hadn't been locked-opened.

"What, are you some sick pervert? Get out!" Sarah cried in surprise, as she jumped to her feet. Ethan opened his mouth to talk, but instead fell silent. His brown eyes reflected back at him in the mirror behind Sarah. She had no reflection.

"You're one of them." Ethan said in disbelief. Sarah's mouth fell open.

"Ethan, I-" she began.

"You're one of them." Ethan repeated numbly, his stiff fingers finding the dagger he had replaced his old one with. Sarah shut her eyes, anticipating her death. Instead, she heard the clatter of metal on tile. Ethan's empty hand fell to his side.

"I can't." Ethan whispered, and he quickly left. Sarah stood there, shaking, and she felt the first tears sting her eyes. Ethan stumbled away, a million thoughts invading his head. Sarah was a vampire. Maybe she was the fledgling the council had mentioned. He knew he should kill her- they were in war, after all. But he couldn't. Maybe it was that she was so pretty, or her hair so unbelievably soft. But maybe it was because he was in love with her.

* * *

Benny was walking to Rory's house, trying to see if he was okay. A vampire flashed over to him, hissing. Without breaking his walk, Benny stabbed the vampire in the heart and kept walking. He was a stupid one, Benny thought. He's like Rory. Rory...he knocked on Rory's door.

"Rory! You here, bro?" Benny yelled. There was no answer. He began to knock.

"Oh, look. A hunter." A few vampires came up to Benny. "What are you doing in our turf?"

"My friend lives here." Benny said boldly.

"Yeah, well, your friend's on our side." one of them laughed. Rory stepped out of the shadows, hissing.

"Rory?" Benny said, shocked. "Why are you...what happened? You just stopped talking through the headset, and-"

"Silence." Rory demanded. Benny burst out laughing.

"Dude, you sound like those old-timed dudes." Benny laughed.

"I'm not your friend any longer." Rory said, his eyes fixed on Benny's. Benny noticed how glazed-over they looked.

"You put him under a spell, you bastards." Benny said, suddenly angry.

"That's not of your concern." a vampire hissed, shoving Benny against the nearest house wall. Benny squeezed his eyes tight, trying to ignore the pain.

"Hey, we are in war now, aren't we?" the other hunter chuckled, grabbing Benny and slamming his head to the ground. Benny tasted blood in his mouth as he staggered up, his fingers wiping at blood on his lip. The two vampires and Rory began to close in, their eyes flashing yellow. Without thinking, Benny broke into a run. The vampires flashed alongside him, fangs extended, and Benny fell to the floor, his back receiving most of the impact. Horrified, he stared as the vampires began to close in...

"Benny, is that you?" a female voice called out. Furious, the vampires backed away, seeing the girl was a human. Benny wiped his lip dry quickly. The vampires eyed her suspiciously, suspecting her as a hunter.

"Hey, Della." Benny said. Della glanced at the people around them.

"Hey, Rory." Della smiled. Rory only continued to glare, waiting for her to pull out weapons.

"So, um...did you need something..?" Benny asked.

"Oh, yeah! Do you have those notes for English?" Della said.

"Yeah...I'll go get them, they're at my house." Benny said.

"Or you can email me them. If that works." Della offered.

"No, no, I'll get them. Why don't you come?" Benny eyed the vampires.

"Okay..." Della glanced at him strangely, and they both started to walk away.

"She's not a hunter." Rory said.

"If we kill them both..." one vampire began.

"I said she's not a hunter!" Rory said, furious. The two vampires stared in surprise at his outburst. Rory himself was surprised...how had this girl bewitched him?

* * *

"Ethan? Now you look like you wanna hurl." Jane commented as Ethan left the bathroom. Ethan ignored her, going into his room. He fell to his knees, fingers racking his hair. Why hadn't he done it? She was a demon! And she had lied to him...

"Ethan, let me explain." Sarah came knocking on Ethan's door.

"I don't need to hear anything." Ethan didn't recognize his voice. He sounded much more...angry. Unlike himself.

"My ex boyfriend bit me." Sarah said, continuing to talk. "I broke up with him after that. That was, like you know, Jesse. I'm still a fledgling. I want to find a cure. A cure to save me from this...life. I don't want to be seventeen forever. Please, Ethan, it's not my fault. I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you." Ethan said, quietly, and he opened the door to his room. "I could never hate you, Sarah. And when you where talking to me... when you mentioned, what if the vampire didn't want that life... you meant you, didn't you?"

"Yes." Sarah admitted. "Ethan, I know I shouldn't have come. But I needed to talk to you-I needed to explain."

"Because we're in a war." realization dawned on Ethan. "Sarah, you need to go. The council will be out for me if you stay any longer."

"Yeah, and they'll kill me." Sarah mumbled.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"They said if any vampires talked to hunters, it was punishable by death." Sarah said softly. "I just want it to be over. We don't need another war."

"Another?" Ethan echoed.

"About a century ago." Sarah said. "When vampires moved to Whitechappel from their current location, and hunters flocked the town. There was a really bloody battle-the worst. Then they reached an agreement. The vampires could live in secret, and the hunters would leave. It wasn't much, of course, and the hunters weren't glad with the agreement, but they were losing so badly they agreed. The council made sure everyone knew of it. It was like a warning, almost."

"Then it's best we don't talk." Ethan said. "I don't want to put you in danger..."

"I don't want to leave your mom without a babysitter, though." Sarah said.

"I don't really care." Ethan shrugged. "Mom will find someone."

"Okay." Sarah tried not to show her disappointment. What did she expect, he would beg her not to go? "I'll tell her when she comes back, I guess." Ethan was quiet, so Sarah stood up to go.

"Ethan?" Sarah hesitated. "Thanks."

"It was nothing." Ethan gave her a slow smile, beginning to trust her a little bit more.

"I'm going to leave you something, okay?" Sarah said, writing on a sheet of paper. "But I only want you to read it when I leave."

"Okay." Ethan said, glancing at the serious girl. "I guess I'll still see you in school, right?"

"Maybe. Or not. I don't know, Ethan-things are hectic." Sarah sighed. "I'm sorry." she said, leaving his room to join Jane.

Ethan sat on his bed, staring blankly. How could he break his to Benny? To all his friends? No, he thought suddenly, I won't tell them. It'll stay a secret.

* * *

"Benny, are you sure you're okay?" Della asked. "You keep glancing around."

"Yeah." Benny assured her, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder.

"So, here's your house-should I wait outside?" Della asked.

"No, no. Come in." Benny waved that away, and Della followed him.

At the same time, Erica sat behind a bush, staring in disarray.

"I didn't want to stake out this dork's house." Erica was grumbling to herself, watching Benny's house from afar. She heard talking, and Benny led a girl out of his house.

"It wasn't any trouble." Benny was saying. "Notes. Very important thing, they are." he said that while looking around. Della gave him a strange look.

"Ok." she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "See you, Benny." She started to walk away but fell over the first step. Benny caught her around the waist, pulling her upright..

"Sorry." Della was blushing.

"Meh, it happens to Rory whenever he comes over. I never catch him, though." Benny shrugged. "He's not pretty and girly." Della giggled at this. Erica narrowed her eyes. Why did it feel like her heart was being ripped out, seeing the two laughing and blushing? It would never happen. Erica assured herself. I wouldn't stoop so low. Still, it hurt her bad...

**It's not too long, and it's not very climatic, but it's something. I'm stuck for ideas. But anyway...I would love reviews? And thanking my last reviewers: MirandoNaranjo11, Brooke equals awesome, Saphir Blue, TeamEthanMorgan, Gaby S. 99, saleka and Lil'Little.**


	9. Jealousy

**It's been over a month. I suck! Sooooooo sorry! I've been obsessed with House of Anubis and Disney. I know. I don't own My babysitters a vampire . Ok?**

The rhythm of her shoes on the concrete echoed in her ears. She didn't know what she ran from. Her secret being realized? Why did it matter so much that this particular boy knew? And why did it hurt so much, that he didn't care?

"Sarah."

She stopped, feeling her heart rate elevate, her insides clench.

"What do you want, Jesse?"

He stepped from the shadows, with his sneaky smile and his calm ways.

"I know where you went." Jesse said, walking over to her, circling her and making her feel like dead meat being stalked by a vulture.

"I needed to say I couldn't go babysit anymore." Sarah eyed Jesse up and down.

"Right." Jesse gave a slow, melting laugh. "Is that why you took so long?"

"Why are you following me anyway?" Sarah spat. "Get a life."

"But you are my life." Jesse gazed into her eyes, his thin, cold, pale fingertips brushing her cheek. She shivered at his touch, almost craving it. But she resisted, pulling back.

"Jesse, cut the crap and get a life." Sarah said.

"Sarah, you're cursing?" Jesse chuckled. "I would've thought you never even knew the word crap."

"Shut up." Sarah's gaze was steely.

"My, my, my. Does the vampire hunter know who you are, Sarah?" Jesse smiled in satisfaction. "Does he know he's in love with a...how would you say it? Oh, yeah...a demon?" He was baiting her, and she knew it. But there was no way she'd let him say that about her...about them.

"Jesse, I'm saying this once." Sarah said. "Leave him alone. Leave me alone, or else..."

"Or else what?" Jesse spat, growing angry. "Sarah, that's the thing about you. You're deluded. You have crazy ideas, crazy fantasies as to who you are and what you do. You always play me off as the bad guy. Haven't you considered yourself? I turned you so we could be together. End of story. You know, some girls might find that romantic?"

"Stupid girls." Sarah shot back. "Grow up, Jesse. You planned on using me and you know it. End of story." she threw in the last part as a mockery. Jesse softened a bit.

"I don't like arguing with you, Sarah." Jesse said. "Just answer this one question. Does he know who you are?"

"He only knows me as his sister's babysitter." Sarah said softly.

"Well that's good." Jesse's eyes flickered with doubt. "Because, you realize, if he did...we'd have to end him, and you as well."

"I know..." Sarah sighed. "Jesse, can I...be by myself?"

"You don't need to ask, Sarah." Jesse smiled. "I'll be going. We will meet soon, I hope. And, Sarah...remember, I'm always here. For you." Jesse flashed away, and Sarah only cast a look in the direction of Ethan's house, exhaling. It could never happen. It was...forbidden.

* * *

Ethan sat before the blaring television, not registering what was happening. Jane was by his side, her eyes glued to the screen, but Ethan's mind was wandering back to the vampire girl he was in love with. And it scared him a bit, knowing it was just that. Love.

His phone rang, snapping him from his daze. Ethan dug his phone from his pocket, flipping it open without a care as to who was calling.

"Hello?"

"E?" Benny's voice crackled. "We have a problem."

"Oh yeah?" Ethan swallowed. "What?"

"Rory's not on our side." Benny said grimly. "They've brainwashed him, E. It's crazy!"

"No." Ethan said, the shock smashing his thoughts and bewildering him. "We needed him, Benny, it's... What-what can we do now?"

"I don't know! You're the ideas guy!" Benny cried, making Ethan roll his eyes and sigh in defeat.

"I'll get back to you on that." Ethan said. "But...if we want to win this..."

"Yeah?" Benny held his breath, hopeful.

"We need to plan a sneak attack." Ethan said, fishing around his pockets for a scrap of paper as he snatched a pencil stub. "I've got a few ideas..."

"All for em." Benny remained silent, waiting.

"The vampires. They have as much weakness as us. Maybe more. We just have to play them right." Ethan said.

"Like?" Benny prompted.

"We infiltrate vampire turf. A whole army of us, with weapons." Ethan said, the scene already running through his mind.

"Then we give em no mercy!" Benny crowed. "That's my kinda party. When?"

"Some time soon. Maybe...day after tomorrow?" Ethan suggested. "Be ready by dawn. We have work to do."

"As always, shocking, my friend." Benny smiled from his side of the line. "I'll get some recruits. See you then." He clicked off, leaving Ethan slightly nervous as to how they were going to pull this off.

* * *

Della glanced behind her for the seventh time. She felt very uneasy for some reason. Like she was being...followed. She quickened her pace. Then she heard a small crack, like a twig being broken.

"Who's there?" she said, mentally smacking herself for saying something like straight out of a horror movie.

"Don't move." a boy's voice whispered. This made Della freak out, and she began to run. No way was she going to let some pedophile touch her.

"Della! Wait!" Della froze in her tracks. The voice was familiar.

"Rory?" Della glances around. Rory stumbled in front of her, pushing aside some tree branches from the tree he was in.

"I need to..talk to you." Rory said. Della was shocked by the seriousness in his voice.

"Okay, what?" Della asked.

"You...and Benny." Rory said, hesitant. "Erica talked to me and...I was just wondering, if...you two were together?"

"Me and Benny? No way." Della laughed. "He's nice, but he's not exactly my type." Rory nodded.

"I was just...wondering." Rory said. He didn't get why this girl knew him, why she made him jealous, why she made him warm inside. It was a confusing mystery, but from what he gathered, he liked her.

From a few blocks away, two vampires stood watching them.

"He doesn't think the nerds are his friends anymore." one of the two said. "Why does he talk to that girl still?"

"That's a mystery to me as well." The second vampire agreed.

* * *

Erica's mind was playing games on her. End of story. Why else would she keep thinking of...Benny? It wasn't like she liked him. No, it was more that he might like her. Since their last exchange of words, everything had changed. They declared mutual hate, not love, but somehow, she knew it was deeper. He saved her.

It was on Ethan's command, and he was just doing his job to maintain the council happy. But it still made her...melt inside. Even when she tried to threaten her captors, he merely picked her up, making her...vulnerable. And she hated herself for it.

"Erica, why so silent?" Jesse flashed beside the girl. Erica glanced at him, her mouth twisting into a smile. She did feel something for Benny, but Jesse was so dreamy she had a crush on him.

"How was your hunting?" Erica changed subject.

"I didn't go. I saw Sarah." Jesse said, dropping down beside her, where she sat underneath a tree in the park.

"Sarah?" Erica said, jealousy in her voice.

"She's resisting her kind." Jesse said simply. "She said that she removed all ties to Ethan Morgan. I don't believe it."

"Who cares?" Erica said.

"Well, when the girl you want is happy with another guy, you get jealous." Jesse smiled at Erica teasingly. "Especially when the guy always wants to kill you."

"Why Sarah?" Erica blurted.

"Why?" Jesse contemplated her question. "I don't know. I turned her, so maybe I feel some need to have her by my side. And I do like a challenge. Many factors, you could say."

"Yes, but aren't there...other girls?" Erica asked.

"Do you know any?" Jesse smirked, inching closer to Erica.

"Maybe." Erica said slyly.

"Well, make sure to tell them, I'm probably interested." Jesse whispered into her ear, his breath cool. His lips grazed her cheek and he stood up, giving her his calm smile, and flashed away, leaving Erica with conflicting emotion.

* * *

Ethan fingered the handy dagger in his sleeve, waiting for his backup. Benny approached him, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Everything's ready for tomorrow?" Ethan asked.

"Yes." Benny said simply.

"And the others?" Ethan asked.

"They're alerted." Benny said.

"Let's get this war over with." Ethan said.

"And show no mercy." Benny smirked.

"Right. No mercy..." Ethan repeated, laughing nervously, as his thought trailed back to the fledgling who used to babysit his sister...

**It was short and sucky. Eh. Don't worry Bennica fans, Jesse/Erica is only temporary. Well, you know, I'm telling the following people: **

** Brooke equals Awesome **

**xX-T-Luv-Xx(I'm not thanking you, you're the one who hit me last chapter :P, I'm just making sure people know it was you)**

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

** TeamEthanMorgan **

** GabyS.99 **

** Saphir Blue **

** pinkink10 **

**Thanks guys. I'm so sorry again.**

**I'm not worthy of this, but...please review?**


	10. Staring into her soul

**Wow, guys, it's been forever. I am so sorry! Kill me now! Okay, so, to the following people:**

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

** TeamEthanMorgan **

** GabyS.99 **

** Brooke equals Awesome **

**You guys, thanks for sticking with me through this story! This chapter took too long. UGH! I don't own My babysitter's a vampire!**

Ethan balanced the water gun on his knee as he awaited Benny to come. Benny slid beside him, a light-saber (don't know what that thing from the movie was, so it's this) held firmly in his hand.

"You ready?" Benny whispered.

"The others?" Ethan questioned.

"Right behind us," Benny replied. Ethan nodded grimly.

"Let's get this going," Ethan slid out from the bushes and right into vampire turf. Benny held up three fingers as a signal and their fellow vampire hunters rushed in.

"Today, we end it here," Ethan faced his troops. "This short-lived war will not break us, but enlighten us. When we see a vampire..."

"We kill it!" his fellow hunters chorused.

"And shall we show any mercy?" Ethan asked, feeling kind of guilty at this.

"NO!" the hunters surged forward, shouting, running, challenging. The sleeping vampires were awakened and they scrambled to escape. Ethan felt grief turn his stomach as he watched it.

"Hey, partner, let's join the action," Benny clamped a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Morgan!" Jesse yelled. Ethan turned around and sought out the vampire. Jesse stood amidst the chaos, his eyes filled with hate as they met Ethan's. Ethan breathed, feeling slightly better he had bested the vampire.

"I've got your back," Benny said, eyeing Jesse as well.

"No," Ethan said, surprising him. "It's just me and him."

"You're sure?" Benny cast a look at Jesse, who was angrily walking over to the best friends.

"It's my fight," Ethan waved Benny away, and he turned face to face with Jesse.

"You've got nerve," Jesse hissed.

"You've got bad breath," Ethan said back.

"We end this here," Jesse growled. "And the victor takes the war."

"Too early for me to win, don't you think?" Ethan yawned.

"Alright then," Jesse said, glancing him up and down. "I win, and you and your friends leave. Then, of course, there's the matter with Sarah..."

"We're not together," Ethan snapped, his own eyes reflecting Jesse's previous emotion.

"But you love her, am I right?" Jesse laughed.

"But if I win," Ethan said fiercely, "You don't touch her. Don't kill her by turning her to the council."

"Agreed," Jesse flashed his fangs. Ethan took a step back, holding his water gun up and pulling the trigger. Jesse flashed away, taking Ethan by the throat and chuckling slowly as he slammed the boy to the ground. Ethan gripped at the hands encircling his neck, gasping for breath. Jesse smirked. Ethan finally mustered his strength and kneed Jesss in the groin. Jesse turned even paler as he released Ethan, dropping down himself.

"You will pay," Jesse snarled, rising up. Ethan pulled out his dagger and threw it at the vampire. Jesse avoided it deftly, ducking away punching Ethan in the stomach. Ethan hit the floor hard as he did so, his breath knocked out from him. He glanced up in horror as Jesse took Ethan's dagger and drove it down hard- Ethan swerved to the side, the dagger hitting the earth. Sweating profusely, Ethan raised a hand gingerly to his bruised face as Jesse released the dagger and dove for Ethan instead. Jesse threw him to the ground again, and Ethan tried to lift himself up slowly, holding his side in pain. His lip was cut; he had hit a rock as he hit the ground. Jesse's eyes went yellow as he neared Ethan, his fangs ready to sink into Ethan's flesh at the intoxicating scent of his blood.

"Keep yourself out of my best friend!" Benny smashed into Jesse, waving his light-saber. "Wow, that sounded wrong." Jesse was taken off guard, emitting a yell of pain as the white-hot blade hissed against his skin.

"It's not your fight," Jesse said angrily, throwing a deft punch to Benny's stomach.

"It was when you hurt my best friend," Benny said, grimacing in pain as he swung his light-saber again. This time, a pale hand caught the blade.

"Leave him alone!" Erica hissed, ignoring the burning pain in her hand.

"Erica?" Benny took a step backwards, dropping his light-saber in bewilderment, not wanting to hurt the girl. Jesse smirked.

"Thank you," Jesse said to the blond girl. "Deal with him for me, won't you?"

"Of course," Erica said, and Jesse turned back to Ethan, who was still struggling to get up.

"Erica, I don't want to hurt you," Benny said, pointing his light-saber in her direction but not swinging it.

"Too bad," Erica said, narrowing her eyes. "Cause the feeling's not mutual." She hissed at Benny, walking around him, challenging him with her actions. Benny swallowed hard and knew he couldn't show mercy. He just hoped Ethan couldn't hear him.

"Erica, this isn't your fight," Benny told her.

"Isn't it?" Erica frowned at him. "When you became a hunter, it kind of did."

"I've changed," Benny said desperately.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Erica snarled.

"You challenged us!" Benny yelled.

"No, your stupid friends captured me!" Erica yelled back.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Benny said softly.

"But it did," Erica said. "And you're going to pay." She flashed behind Benny, shoving him to the ground. Benny glanced up at her, horror in his eyes.

Jesse grabbed Ethan by the arm roughly, yanking him to his feet. Ethan's lip had dried, and the scent of blood was no longer overpowering. Ethan only glanced at Jesse, fearful.

"You're pathetic," Jesse spat. "Pathetic and weak. I don't know what Sarah sees in you." Ethan lowered his eyes.

"She sees a monster," Ethan said, his voice low and hurting. "I don't know if she'd ever forgive me."

"Let me tell you something about Sarah," Jesse said, his voice dangerous. "She's feisty, she's stubborn, but above all, unforgiving. You're wasting your time. She's a joke to us. To everyone. No one in their right mind would bother with her. Why, even Erica is growing distant..."

"Shut up," Ethan's eyes were hard. "Sarah's not like that. She's perfect. She's beyond beautiful, she fights for herself, she's not afraid to live outside the lines..."

"You've got it bad," Jesse said simply. "Wonder what would happen if your friend knew?" Ethan cast a look at Benny, feeling worried.

"You wouldn't," Ethan dared.

"Maybe," Jesse admitted. "But maybe not."

"Look, what do you want from me?" Ethan asked.

"I want you to leave," Jesse said. "My flock is weak. If you stay, you'll destroy them."

"Then the war would be taken care of, wouldn't it?" Ethan said, glaring at Jesse in the eye.

"Of course," Jesse smirked. "Go on, take your victory. I've got someone a little more important to take it out on..."

"No!" Ethan hurried to say. Jesse crossed his arms, awaiting a response. "Look, we'll go. Don't hurt Sarah."

"Thought so," Jesse said smugly. Ethan glanced around. They were winning. They could take the world and rid it of vampires forever. Yet he couldn't let Sarah go.

"Benny!" Ethan called. "Lay down your weapons!"

"Kind of already did," Benny choked out as Erica kept a firm grip on his throat.

"Erica," Jesse said. "Leave the dork." Erica glanced at Jesse, as if to question him with her eyes. He gave a curt nod, and she released him.

"Guys!" Ethan stood before the chaos around him. "Retreat!"

"Retreat?" the murmur began immediately.

"Yes," Ethan said. His friends, his followers, all glanced at each other. "Now!" They ran off, leaving only Ethan, Benny, and the rest of the vampires.

"Why?" Benny asked, shocked. "We could've taken them, E!"

"Still here," Jesse flashed his fangs. "Now, it's time for you to leave." Ethan glanced at him, long and hard. Jesse's eyes flickered yellow. Ethan cast a look at the vampires behind Jesse. They all hissed in usion.

"What'd you tell him," Benny stated, glaring at Jesse. "Ethan would never turn his back on getting rid of you demons. What the hell did you tell him?"

"We're not playing dirty," Jesse said, fixating his eyes on Ethan. "Deal's a deal. So go."

"Bastard!" Benny dove at Jesse. Ethan held up an arm between them.

"Benny, c'mon, let's go," Ethan said.

"What? No!" Benny said. "What was this deal, E? Why is he talking about a-"

"It's nothing!" Ethan exploded. "Now come on! Do I have to talk to you like a dog?"

"Don't talk to me like that when you're fraternizing with the enemy!" Benny yelled.

"Benny, I'll explain everything," Ethan said. "I promise."

"Bullshit," Benny stalked away, angry. Jesse chuckled. Erica sneered. Ethan's face fell.

"I hope she's worth it, lover boy," Jesse taunted.

"She is," was Ethan's reply as he walked away.

* * *

"Are you serious? You spent the day...with Rory?" Hannah studied her best friend from across the cafe table. (A/N: Hannah is the girl from 'Double Negative')

"Rory's sweet," Della said. "He's silly, yeah, and a prankster, but I think there's so much more to him."

"You mean more stupidness?" Hannah said. "If the guy was a girl, he'd be a dumb blonde! He's an airhead."

"Rory's just fun," Della said. "Not that you'd know what that is, Ms. Head-of-the-Yearbook-comitte."

"I take my position very seriously," Hannah said.

"And that's why you're no fun," Della pouted.

"I invented fun," Hannah retorted.

"Then come ice-skating with me?" Della asked innocently.

"Oh no," Hannah said. "That I won't do. Remember last time?"

"So you fell a few...dozen times. Doesn't mean anything," Della said kindly.

"I'd rather live to see tomorrow, thanks," Hannah said.

"I was considering asking Rory," Della said. "He's bouncy and springy. Maybe he'd be a great skater! What do you think?"

"Della. The less you talk to guys like him, who will drop out of high school and be J.D.s, the better." Hannah said. "I won't say Rory is a bad guy. Maybe he is nice. But even if he is, he's too dumb to show it!"

"Hannah," Della said seriously. "I just think he's nice. I'm not marrying him or anything. Can we forget this?"

"Sorry," Hannah sighed. "Wait- speak of the devil."

"I think I'll ask him," Della said as she spotted Rory as well.

"Leave me out of this," Hannah said, standing up. "I'm going home in like ten minutes, anyway."

"Okay then, see you!" Della said cheerfully. Hannah nodded before exiting the cafe. Della studied Rory over. He was with a bunch of guys clad in black, waiting in line but not really caring for anything. He had shades over his eyes and he stood out from the rest of the dark-haired boys with his unkempt blond mop.

"Della?" Rory said as he saw her, and he took a step towards her.

"Hey, stay back," a vampire said, catching Rory's arm in his steely grip.

"Relax," Rory shook him off. "She's okay."

"Why do you care about her?" the vampire questioned.

"We're friends, I think," Rory said, and he walked over to the blond girl without any more explanation. "Hey, Della."

"Rory!" Della smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Me? Pshaw, I'm totally...uh...alive," Rory blurted.

"Good to know," Della laughed lightly. "Hey, are you busy this weekend?"

"I don't know," Rory said truthfully. Vampire duties were always changing; he would never be able to predict if he was or wasn't.

"I was going to go ice-skating," Della said. "And I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Me?" Rory said, bewildered.

"I think you'd be graceful," Della said agreeably. "You're so bouncy and airy, the perfect elements of a skater."

"I've never skated before," Rory countered.

"I can show you," Della said. "Can you come? I really don't want to go by myself, and Hannah won't come."

"I don't know," Rory repeated.

"Well, if you can, will you let me know?" Della gave him her bright, sunny smile. Rory blanched even more than he already was, staring in shock and not understanding why his stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Of course," Rory said weakly.

"Thanks," Della breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd love it if you could! Bye, Rory!" Her lips grazed his cheek and she turned away, giving him a heart melting smile before leaving. Rory stared after her in shock, his fingertips grazing his cheek and his head feeling light.

"Rory," a vampire said firmly. "We need to go."

"I'm going," Rory said, but his eyes remained fixated to the door Della had left out of, as if he was staring into her soul...

* * *

"Sarah, where are you going?" Erica asked her friend. Sarah whirled around, almost dropping the books in her hands.

"I was just going to your house," Sarah said. "What are you doing here?"

"What, am I not allowed to be by my best friend's house?" Erica teased. "I came looking for you, stupid. Now let's go inside and you'll tell me why you're brining books of all things to my house."

"I wanted someone to study with," Sarah admitted. "I wanted to take my mind off things. Of everything."

"Yeah," Erica said slowly. "Everything has changed."

"It doesn't seem like a war," Sarah said at last. "Yet it is. I don't know; everything is so different now. You and me, we're drifiting apart."

"I don't want that to happen," Erica said firmly, but then she softened a bit. "As my best friend...you won't get too mad at me, will you?"

"Unless you've done something really stupid," Sarah said. "But even then, I'd overlook it; you'd do the same for me."

"I think I have feelings for Jesse," Erica said. "Tell me you're not mad?"

"I really don't care," Sarah sighed. "Erica, just please listen when I say he's not worth the trouble."

"Just because he turned you doesn't mean he didn't have good in him," Erica argued.

"All you're seeing is his looks!" Sarah countered. "He's not worth it. He's a lying, despicable-"

"Stop!" Erica's eyes flashed yellow in anger, and Sarah took a trembling step back. "Jesse cares. You're just too stupid to realize that!"

"Now I'm the stupid one?" Sarah's anger overcame her fear. "You're the one who likes Jesse!"

"I knew you'd overreact," Erica said angrily. "I just knew it! Whatever. You deal with it, because I don't care to. Go off with your dorky vampire hunter and getyourself killed; see if I care."

"Ethan is nothing like Jesse," Sarah said.

"Oh?" Erica turned an accusing glare at Sarah. "He's a killer. If he knew who you were, he'd kill you in a second!"

"He wouldn't!" Sarah yelled.

"He would! Ethan Morgan is nothing but a lie! He's a dork, he's beyond nerdy, and he's stone, cold-blooded-"

"He stopped killing us," Sarah said.

"Oh, and that's why he led an attack on vampire turf earlier this morning?" Erica raised an eyebrow.

"He...he did?" Sarah said, shocked.

"Yes," Erica said in disgust. "He's the one you can't trust. You're just lucky you didn't reveal yourself."

"I did..." Sarah mumbled.

"What?" Erica asked.

"I said I did," Sarah repeated, louder. "I did, Erica, and I'm alive! He's not like that; he's changed."

"Sarah, you just avoided death," Erica said in shock. "Don't you realize that?"

"I don't know why he let me go," Sarah admitted. "But...Erica, I- I think I love him. I'm sorry I got so mad at you, I honestly don't care if you like Jesse. Jesse can be sweet at times, and maybe he just needed the right girl to go after him."

"You love that hunter?" Erica said.

"Please don't tell," Sarah begged.

"I-I won't," Erica said. "We're friends." Sarah relaxed into a smile.

"Thanks," Sarah said, "Can we just go inside now?" Erica's lips curled into a smile as well, and she took a few books from Sarah's arms.

"Okay," Erica said, and they both entered Sarah's house.

**Not a suspenseful chapter, but hey, Sarah admits she loves Ethan, right? Gotta count for something! :) Ok, then, I'll leave it to you lovely people: PLEASE REVIEW! My life depends on it! *okay not really, but I'd love you forever***


	11. Perfect

**It's short, no good, and totally rushed, but it is an update! I don't own My babysitter's a vampire people! **

Ethan wiped blood from his mouth, glaring with set eyes at the vampire that nearly dominated him. His two pointed fangs came towards him, the venomous hiss barely audible. Ethan's pale fingers clenched around his dagger, his mind reeling as his arm shoved the weapon in the vampire's chest.

"Ethan!" Benny yelled at the sight of his best friend being attacked on his own lawn. Any anger towards his best friend vanished at that second.

"Find Jane!" Ethan yelled as the vampire faded into nothing and two more advanced.

"I won't leave you," Benny's voice cracked.

"_Please_, Benny," Ethan turned to meet his eyes in a brief glance, his own brown eyes full of pain, of fear. Benny exhaled before turning and running.

"Jane? JANE!" Benny raced into the house. His hand stayed frozen on the water gun he had in his belt loop. He ran up the stairs, horrified by all the blood he saw. Vampires had attacked Ethan's house in the early morning, and he hadn't been there.

"Benny?" the voice was a whisper.

"Jane," Benny breathed, and he ran into her room. Jane was curled into a ball, crying softly. Benny dropped to his knees beside her in shock. The girl was shaking, her hands covered in blood. "What- what happened?"

"I woke up when Ethan screamed," Jane said. "When I went inside his room, he- he was being hurt. Two big guys were beating him with something, and then they kept trying to eat him- it was awful."

"I know," Benny said, gently lifting up the girl. "We need to get an ambulance, okay?"

"I"m not hurt," Jane said. "He was." She lifted her hands weakly and Benny noticed they must've been stained with Ethan's blood.

"Did they touch you?" Benny asked.

"They hit me a few times," Jane said, and Benny swallowed the urge to cry.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Benny said, and he whipped out his cell phone. In the meantime, Ethan was battling vampire after vampire in anger. He had been vulnerable when he left the battlefield yesterday, but now all fear turned into fury. He struck down vampire after vampire, ignoring the fact that he was in pain. The flock only grew bigger until two hands clamped over his arms and pulled them back.

"Today you die," one female vampire hissed. Ethan struggled, but his dagger feel from his fingers. One vampire snatched it up and waved it teasingly in Ethan's face, its blade brushing his cheek and releasing a trickle of blood.

"Why are you here?" Ethan asked, horrified as the vampires began to close in.

"We're at war," the female vampire hissed. "Do you expect us not to face our enemy?"

"How should this be done?" Rory then came forward in the crowd.

"_Rory_," Ethan said. "_I'm your best friend. Why are you here?_"

"This is my side," Rory said, glancing at him with hardness in his eyes. "I belong here." Two vampires shoved Ethan to the ground, pinning him down to be killed. Ethan closed his eyes and let a single tear escape his eye to think of not being with his friends, with Jane, to never see Sarah again. He only hoped they'd spare his family.

"NO!" Benny came out of the house, his gun raised as he began to spray holy water over the vampires. Jane turned on the sprinklers from inside the house, and holy water sprang up all over the lawn. The vampires began to disintegrate and the remaining ones began to flee. Rory mannaged to fly upward before he was touched, and he glared angrily at Beny before fleeing.

"Benny," Ethan breathed. "I'm sorry."

"No, E," Benny said. "_I'm_ sorry. I was an idiot. If I wasn't so mad at you this never would've happened. I would've been here, with you."

"Yeah, but if we won the war yesterday, this wouldn't have happened," Ethan said. "So I'm sorry."

"You don't know if it would," Benny gave him the chilling truth. Ethan realized just how true it was. The wail of the ambulance began to slice through the air. Ethan smiled gratefully at Benny. Benny gave him a slient nod before going inside to get Jane.

* * *

"Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Morgan cried when she and her husband were taken to see Ethan. His parents had been held by two vampires outside of home, feigning as if they were robbers.

"Mom," Ethan whined as his mother showered his face in kisses.

"What's the problem, doctor?" Mr. Morgan asked fearfully.

"He'll live, don't you worry," the doctor assure the worried father. "He recieved blows to his stomach that merely bruised; most blood lost came from his nose or mouth. He should feel quite the headache, though; he might even develop a mild concussion like his sister."

"How's Jane?" Ethan asked.

"She's alright," Mrs. Morgan told her son. "She might have a mild concussion, like the doctor said. She's a bit traumatized, but no serious injuries."

"Benny's here to see you," Mr. Morgan said. "You can talk with him a while. We'll go see Jane."

"Okay," Ethan agreed, ad his parents exited the room. Benny entered the room, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I always thought it'd be the other way around, you kow," Benny said. "I always thought it'd be me in the hospital, with all the crazy stuff I do."

"You and me both," Ethan laughed a little.

"So what happened?" Benny asked quietly. For the first time in his life, he was being serious.

"I woke up when a hand grabbed my throat," Ethan said. "The vampires broke into my house; I don't know how. I never invited them in, but maybe my parents did. They told my parents they were robbers and then held them captive outside our house. I yelled and Jane came running- then they punched her and shoved her outside of my room. After they shoved and kicked me a few times, they pushed me outside my room. Jane tried to help me, but they shoved her aside. Then they threw me on the lawn to end me in front of their whole flock."

"E, I'm sorry," Benny repeated. "I was coming by your place to take back all the stuff I had left over, and then I saw that. You shouldn't have to go through that. No one does."

"We are in a war," Ethan shrugged. "It's not like there's much you could've done. I'm sorry for yesterday. Can we just move on?"

"Always," Benny assured him, a smile breaking through his gloomy demeanor. "Say, I need to go see Jane; she wanted to talk to me about something. And by the way, have you seen Sarah lately? It's like she's never around anymore. I mean, she knows about the great evil grandma keeps talking about; how come she isn't here, with us?"

"She's more of a normal girl, I guess," Ethan shrugged, but he felt his heart race pick up. "I haven't heard from her in a while, either."

"Should I tell her you're here?" Benny offered.

"No," Ethan jumped to say. "I don't want her to see me like this."

"I get you," Benny winked. "Always gotta look nice for the ladies, huh?"

"No, Benny," Ethan groaned. "Go see Jane, okay?"

"See you later, lover boy!" Benny exited the room. Ethan set his head back down on his pillow, feeling a sudden urge to sleep.

* * *

"Ethan," Her voice was soft, worried, and comforting. Ethan smiled at the sound of it, so happy, so calm, now that he knew Sarah was okay... _SARAH_? Ethan's eyes shot open. The room was dark, but he could still make out the girl sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"S-Sarah?" Ethan gasped. "How did you- why are you-"

"Benny told me," Sarah said, biting her lip. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"What was there to tell?" Ethan asked.

"I know I shouldn't be here," Sarah said. "I was just...worried, okay? I was worried you would die and I wouldn't get to say goodbye."

"It's not that serious," Ethan couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm risking your life here."

"No, I'm risking my own life," Sarah said. "Don't pin this on yourself. Ethan, you need to surrender."

"Who made you come here?" Ethan's words turned hard.

"Ethan-" Sarah began.

"I thought you cared; well, now I know why. So who made you come? Jesse? The council? Erica?" Ethan questioned.

"No one made me come!" Sarah cried. "I came to talk to you because you'll get killed if you don't! Is it wrong that I don't want to lose you? You're- you're my friend." Ethan winced. _He was now friend-zoned._

"Sarah, you need to go," Ethan said. "I don't want to lose you, either."

"I'm not the one in a hospital bed," Sarah reminded him. "This war could go on forever, you know. Be the strong one, Ethan. Just remember that, okay?"

"Don't risk yourself just to talk to me," Ethan said. "We have phones, you know." This he said with a smile.

"I guess so," Sarah managed a smile of her own. "Okay- I'm going. Be careful, okay?"

"You too," Ethan said. Sarah placed a hand over his comfortingly. Ethan was then sucked into a vision.

**_Sarah was staring angrily at someone, her mouth open and lined with fangs. Her fangs, tinted with blood, were inches away from someone's wrist..._**

"Ethan?" Sarah asked softly, looking at him in concern. "Are you- are you okay?"

"Me? Oh, totally," Ethan said quickly. Sarah nodded, and she quickly slipped out of the door. Ethan gazed after her in shock. He glanced down at his clammy hands and he realized he was scared- _it was his wrist he had seen in the vision. _

* * *

"Rory, where are you going?" Erica demanded as the blond boy tried to slip away from the vampire hideout; she was on guard duty. Rory froze.

"Um, I'm off to see the wizard?" Rory offered.

"Rory, you idiot," Erica said. "You may be under a spell, but apparently your airhead comments haven't left. So, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Della," Rory said.

"Della," Erica echoed. "As in, the same Della you were in love with before the spell?"

"What spell are you talking about?" Rory blurted.

"Oh, right, you don't know," Erica mumbled. "What about Ethan and Benny?"

"Why should those hunters concern me?" Rory's eyes went yellow and his fangs protruded from his gums.

"Yeah, you're still under the spell," Erica nodded. "Carry on."

"What spell are you talking about-?" Rory called, but she was already walking away. Rory shrugged as he walked away. It was dark outside, but it was barely about six at night. He had agreed to meet Della at the ice-skating rink, which wasn't too far from there. He flashed to the establishment in seconds, glancing uncertainly at the neon lights lining the front of the said building. He took a deep breath and walked inside. He was assaulted by flashing lights and cold temperatures. All in all, it looked pretty...fun.

"Rory!" Della was by his side in a second. "Hey, I rented you some skates."

"How do you know my size?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"I texted Benny," Della said simply, holding out the box. "Have you skated before?"

"No," Rory said bluntly.

"Yay! I can teach you," Della said. Rory stared at her in disbelief. The girl was about to teach him something that if he had not been immortal could take his life, and she was saying 'yay'? Della eagerly began to pull on her skates. Rory begrudgingly followed, his fingers knotting up the laces. Della got up with ease and moved towards the ice, looking at Rory expectantly.

"How do you walk on these?" Rory cautiously got up and fell over. Della covered her mouth, letting out an involuntary giggle.

"I'm sorry," Della apologized. "But you look so cute!" Rory felt a heat rush to his cheeks when she said that. Della offered him a hand. Rory slowly gripped it and Della helped him up.

"Will I fall again?" Rory asked, fearfully. Della just held his arm, pulling him upwards and giving him a kind smile.

"Don't worry; I won't let you," Della helped him onto the ice. "You need to start with little steps. Just little steps, okay? Like you're marching. Watch me."

"W-Wait- don't let me go," Rory said, scared.

"Just hold on to the side rail," Della said comfortingly, helping him over to it. Rory watched as the girl skated with ease and began to demonstrate how to start to skate. He felt himself get embarrassed. Why was he here with her, anyway? They were in a war. He had no time for this kind of things. The hazy look to his eyes wavered, almost breaking, but then it remained firm. Yet even the control over his mind couldn't keep him away from this girl... Della skated back towards him.

"I need to go," Rory said finally as she came back.

"Already?" Della said, crestfallen. "We barely got here..."

"I know," Rory said, but he didn't offer any explanation. He just stood there. An awkward silence surrounded them.

"Okay," Della said, her petite shoulders sagging slightly. "I'll just...I'll just go." Rory hesitated. He knew he had to leave, so why did it feel so wrong?

"Wait," Rory said. "Maybe- maybe I can stay a little."

"If it's important, I don't want to keep you," Della said.

"No, it really isn't," Rory assured her, even though it was a war he spoke of. "I'm sure another hour couldn't hurt, at least." A smile broke over Della's once-disappointed demeanor.

"Perfect," she said.

**I had a little bit of Ethan/Sarah interaction, as well as Rory/Della. Bet you all love me, right? *ducks flying tomatoes* Okay then, on to thank reviewers: **

** TeamEthanMorgan **

** GabyS.99 **

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

** Fr081396 **

** Brooke equals Awesome **

**Yay I feel LOVED! Okay, I suck at updating, but that's why you all love me. :) Or not. :( And if you haven't totally check out my Rella story, "Prejudice: Virtue or Immoral?" Yeah, I know. Self promoting. Bianca, you crazy girl; no wonder your initials are bs.**

**Review please! **

**It's short, no good, and totally rushed, but it is an update! I don't own My babysitter's a vampire people! **


End file.
